Ocho millones
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: One shot que explica cómo se inició de forma accidental la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma. Contad que esto es totalmente verídico.


"Le odio. Le odio, le odio, le odio. Me importan un pepino los androides, la Tierra y nuestra supervivencia. No lo aguanto más"

Bulma se descargaba lanzando herramientas varias contra las paredes del laboratorio. Las exigencias de Vegeta para que reparara la cámara de gravedad fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.

"Y encima se presenta aquí con esa prepotencia, con ese descaro, exigiéndome. ¡Exigiéndome a mi! ¿Pero qué se habrá pensado ese maldito mono?"

Su madre abrió la puerta del laboratorio y esquivó gracilmente un destornillador que volaba directamente hacia su cara.

- Bulma, querida, deberías estar arreglándote.

- ¿Qué dices, madre?- Bulma lanzaba llamas por los ojos a lo que su madre permanecía inmune- ¿No ves que tengo trabajo?

- Pero lo prometiste, hija. Hoy es la subasta de solteros y prometiste que vendrías con nosotros.

La chillona voz de su madre se coló hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro transportándola a unos días atrás. Recordó la breve conversación que mantuvieron en la cocina mientras su madre retiraba unos pastelitos del horno.

- Este sábado será la subasta de solteros. Es benéfico. Recuerda que soy quien lo organiza y estaría muy mal que mi propia hija, soltera, guapa e inteligente no acudiera. Además habrá montones de jóvenes pretendientes para ti y quizá encuentres alguno adecuado. ¿Quieres un pastelito?- sonrisa de su madre.

- Ya veremos, mamá. Soy una mujer muy ocupada.

Sonrisa de nuevo.

- Gracias, hija. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Tu padre se alegrará mucho- otra sonrisa.

Entonces apareció Vegeta, protestando y quejándose de la cámara de gravedad. Se olvidó por completo de la fiesta, de que había dicho que no y de que su madre no había aceptado su negativa.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en su lugar de trabajo enterrando la cara entre las manos y oía a su madre canturreando alegre por el pasillo.

No le quedaba más remedio. Iría a esa endemoniada fiesta. Sabía que se encontraría con Yamsha y no le apetecía nada verlo. Su última pelea dio por concluida su relación.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies y se cruzó con Vegeta por el camino.

Él volvió a increparla y la tildó de vaga y perezosa por no estar trabajando en su cámara.

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que vaga y perezosa, eh? Pues mira, si quieres que te arregle la dichosa cámara ya estás arreglándote. Vamos a subastarte.

El silencio cayó como una losa entre los dos.

- No tengo ninguna intencióna de ir a ninguna subasta- la vena en la frente de Vegeta latía peligrosamente.

- Claro que irás, si no, te quedas sin cámara, tú mismo.

- He dicho que no voy a ir…- Vegeta gruñía las palabras pero Bulma no pensaba amedrentarse.

Si ella tenía que soportar sus exigencias, él tendría que tragarse su orgullo. La sonrisa radiante de su madre los interrumpió.

- ¡Oh, joven Vegeta! ¡Qué alegría! No sabía que tú también acudirías. Un gesto que te honra, casualmente, tengo algún traje de tu talla- la mujer y su sonrisa, se colgaron del brazo del guerrero y lo acompañaron hacia su habitación. Vegeta se dejaba llevar totalmente atrapado- Estoy segura que estarás guapísimo, seguro que sacaremos una buena cifra por ti.

Sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa.

Bulma esperó a entrar en su habitación para reírse con libertad. Se moría de ganas de ver a Vegeta en sociedad e intentado controlar su genio aunque dudaba mucho de que lo lograra.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un par de horas más tarde, Bulma y sus padres estaban reunidos en el salón dispuestos a marcharse.

- ¿Y Vegeta?

- Me ha dicho que él iría volando- sonrisa- Que lo esperáramos allí.

- ¿Y te lo has creído? Seguramente intentará escaquearse.

- No, querida, no- sonrisa- Ya lo verás estaba muy guapo. Lo cierto es que es muy guapo, ¿no crees? Hacéis una gran pareja.

- Sí- bufó Bulma- Si no fuera tan insoportable.

Su madre se limitó a sonreír y salió por la puerta junto a su padre. Ambos iban vestidos de etiqueta. Ella de azul noche y su padre llevaba una flor en el ojal de la chaqueta del mismo tono.

En cuanto a Bulma, al final se decidió por un traje largo en color rojo coral que combinaba con su pintalabios.

Salió detrás de ellos y subió con cuidado en el coche. No acostumbraba a vestir de largo y con tacones y eso limitaba bastante sus movimientos.

Llegaron al hotel donde se celebraba el evento. Habían alquilado la sala más grande y habían dispuesto una pasarela en el centro por donde desfilarían los subastados.

Bulma sonrió con crueldad al imaginar a Vegeta allí subido. Fue saludando a conocidos y amigos y tras una breve recepción y algo de música suave, la subasta dio inicio.

La presentadora de los candidatos era su madre. La sonrisa se había congelado en sus facciones y gorjeaba el nombre y ocupación del subastado con alegría.

Abría la subasta con la cifra que a ella le parecía mejor y en seguida, muchas de las allí presentes ofrecían más y más dinero.

Ella se sentaba en una mesa cerca de la pasarela. Fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro y se reía de esas patéticas que pagaban para poder ir a cenar con un hombre guapo.

Pero tuvo que tragarse su risa cuando apareció Yamsha por la pasarela. Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mano, sonreía y lanzaba besos a todos lados. Bulma chafó el cigarro en el cenicero. Era un caradura. No había cambiado en nada.

La puja fue fiera. Tres contrincantes se peleaban por tener un cena con él y Yamsha las animaba con sus gestos. Ella decidió mirar hacia otro lado, sintió que aquel que había ahí arriba era un completo desconocido.

Al final, la lucha se decidió por una viuda más o menos joven y millonaria que pagó la suma más alta de la noche. Cuando Yamsha se sentó junto a ella, Bulma creyó que la mujer iba a reventar de satisfacción.

Bulma encendió otro cigarrillo y se atragantó con el humo cuando su madre anunció a Vegeta.

Tan sólo pronunció su nombre y toda la sala quedó expectante. Ella nunca leía la prensa rosa ni los ecos de sociedad pero sabía por su madre que la presencia de Vegeta en la casa había llamado la atención en ciertos círculos.

Su madre fijó una cifra que ella creyó desmesurada pero para su sorpresa, muchas manos se alzaron para ofrecer aun más dinero.

Vegeta se mantenía quieto y serio en el centro de la pasarela, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Entonces la viuda que había pagado por Yamsha y que aparentemente había olvidado, se puso en pie y casi chillando dijo:

- ¡Un millón!

Las exclamaciones llenaron la sala e incluso Vegeta miró a la mujer.

Su madre estaba a punto de cerrar la puja cuando, no supo por qué, se puso en pie como por un resorte y gritó:

- ¡Millón y medio!

Notaba cómo el corazón se le aceleró y unas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente consciente de las miradas extrañadas de sus padres y de Vegeta que parpadeba incrédulo.

- ¡Dos millones!- volvió a alzarse la voz de la viuda.

- ¡Tres!

- ¡Tres y medio!

- ¡Cuatro!

La rabia hacía que apretara los dientes y los puños. ¿Qué se había creído esa?

- ¡Ocho millones!

Entonces, la viuda la miró desafiante y volvió a sentarse. Esa cifra era demasiado para ella.

El mazo que sujetaba su madre golpeó un gong.

- Adjudicado a mi hija por ocho millones- dijo con una sonrisa y un hilo de voz.

Bulma respiraba agitada y Vegeta bajó de la pasarela con lentitud, observándola. Se sentó junto a ella y no dijo nada.

Ella sentía cómo le faltaba el aire y salió a la terraza.

La fiesta proseguía dentro. Le llegaban los sonidos de las risas y la música pero no se sentía con ánimos de entrar.

Pero qué había hecho. Pagar ocho millones por ese mono pedante. Y por cierto, dónde se había metido. Un ingrato, eso era, y encima se había puesto en ridículo delante suyo.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sola perdida en sus pensamientos cuando al fin su madre vino a buscarla.

- Querida, llevo buscándote toda la noche. Te has perdido una fiesta magnífica y Vegeta ha estado espléndido, deberías de haber visto cómo las encandilaba a todas.

¿Encandilar y Vegeta en una misma frase? Llegó a la conclusión de que su madre tenía un problema serio para captar la realidad.

Acompañada por su madre, regresaron donde habían estacionado el coche. Para su sorpresa, Vegeta estaba allí con su traje impoluto y el mismo gesto serio.

Antes no se había fijado pero nunca lo había visto así vestido y lo cierto es que le quedaba bien.

Iba de riguroso negro con una camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y sin corbata ni pajarita. Incluso parecía ir cómodo con esa ropa.

Desvió su mirada y subió al coche sin hacer comentarios.

El viaje de regreso se le hizo corto. Iba tan ensimismada que no se había dado ni cuenta.

- Chicos, ¿os apetecen unos pastelitos?- su madre les miraba sonriendo, claro, a través del retrovisor.

- ¿A estas horas, madre?

- Tu padre y yo hemos recordado que no muy lejos hay una pastelería que no cierra en toda la noche y nos encantaba ir cuando aun éramos novios- se rió entre diente de forma coqueta y su padre se sonrojó- ¿No queréis venir?

Vegeta obvió responderle y Bulma declinó la oferta con educación. Ambos se apearon y vieron como desaparecía el coche calle abajo.

Entraron en casa en silencio. Él caminaba unos pasos por detrás de ella. Eso hacía que se pusiera algo nerviosa sabiendo que ahora le tocaría aguantar algún comentario hiriente por su parte.

- ¿Arreglarás la cámara?

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba.

- Sí- dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

Vegeta avanzó hacia las escaleras pero dudó antes de subir y regresó hacia donde ella estaba.

- Y oye, si querías ir a cenar conmigo, sólo tendrías que habérmelo pedido.

- ¡¿Pero qué te has…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un fugaz y dulce beso en los labios.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente vio como Vegeta desaparecía por las escaleras. Suspiró y sonrió mientras un cosquilleo agradable la recorría. Los ocho millones estarían bien empleados.

_**N/A:** Una tonteía que se me ha ocurrido por falta de sueño. Disfrutad de semejante burrada y ya me contaréis. Creo que ahora sí que iré a dormir. Nos vemos en el fandom!!_


End file.
